


Of Maybes and What Ifs

by beTum



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu ấy với tất cả sợ hãi và lo âu về tính mạng của cả hai, nhưng quan trọng hơn cả - là cậu ấy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Maybes and What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Maybes and What Ifs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712435) by [lottare (anexorcist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/lottare). 



Cả hai đều thở một cách khó khăn, và với mỗi giây trôi qua, anh lại càng thấy đau đớn hơn khi phải chứng kiến. Lần đầu tiên, anh không thể không nhìn chăm chăm, và anh đang rất sợ hãi và lo âu về tính mạng của cả hai, nhưng quan trọng hơn cả - là cậu ấy. Cậu ấy tan vỡ và vụn nát, và cả trái tim của cậu ấy nữa. Anh có thể nhận ra - anh _luôn luôn_ nhận ra - vì bẩm sinh vốn đã sâu sắc như vậy. Nhưng, có lẽ đó chỉ là Gokudera.

Một cái giật nhẹ cổ tay. Vặn xoắn, pop, và một tiếng hét.

Anh gào thét đến khản cổ. Tuyệt vọng - _"Gokudera !! Không đáng đâu!"_

Mồ hôi - hoặc máu, anh không thể phân biệt, nhưng anh hy vọng không phải là máu vì nếu thế anh sẽ xuống tay với bất cứ ai đã gây ra cho cậu ấy - từng giọt chảy ướt trán và cổ cậu ấy - _"Không thể. Juudaime nói là rất quan trọng với ngài."_ Cậu ấy nghiến răng tiếp tục chịu đựng tra tấn, và sau đó anh quyết định dù ai làm tổn thương cậu ấy cũng chẳng quan trọng nữa. Anh tự nghĩ với mình, bất cứ kẻ nào nhìn vào Hayato - Hayato xinh đẹp, vui vẻ - thật buồn cười, anh sẽ hành hạ chúng thật kinh khủng đến mức chúng không còn nhận ra được nữa. Chẳng quan trọng, không phải họ, vì họ không phải là Hayato. Thậm chí còn không đủ tư cách so sánh với cậu ấy.

Và, đó là khi anh nhận ra -

Anh còn yêu cậu ấy nhiều hơn nữa.

Và trong một giây, anh ước Tsuna không tồn tại.

Nhưng, đó là khi sự thật thực sự đập vào anh, như nước đá lạnh chạy xuyên qua tĩnh mạch. Một giây sau, anh rút lại suy nghĩ đó vì cả hai sẽ ở đâu nếu không có cậu ta chứ?

Có thể là một cầu thủ bóng chày chuyên nghiệp và một nghệ sĩ dương cầm nổi tiếng thế giới.

Hoặc, có thể là một mớ hỗn độn đẫm máu trên sân trường bê tông và vài miếng sót lại của một cậu bé bị nổ tung thành từng mảnh bởi chính thuốc nổ của mình.

_Tôi yêu cậu tôi yêu cậu tôi yêu cậu._

**Author's Note:**

> Dù bản thân không hề thích 80, nhưng ngoài cậu ta ra, còn ai có thể yêu được em nữa đây? Em chỉ cần mở mắt ra và quay đầu lại là sẽ thấy được người yêu em hơn toàn bộ thế giới này đấy.


End file.
